The Power of Darkness: Chapter 4
IV Carel Chua I hate driving the car. Eternity and Amethyst wouldn't sut up while we were on our way to the garage. It was like they haven't met in a year. The two of them might be very beautiful girls but they're too noisy. If only I have the duct tape. Thank fully we were able to reach the garage without a destroyed eardrum. Diana, with the help of Logan tossed the two mafia members on the floor and then Eternity and I tied the two of them on chairs. Once we were done, Diana poured cold water on them to wake them up. "Ughh huh?" "Where am I?" Diana was about to interogate them, when surprisingly Logan stopped her and did the interogation instead.He asked us to leave the garage and wait inside the car. Diana was about to argue when Eternity and Amethyst dragged her outside. "Leave this to Logan. I'm sure he'll get what we need." Logan went outside the garage a couple of minutes later. He didn't tell us what he heard from the two mafia, all he said was to drive towards our base and that he'll talk about it when we get there. The whole ride was surprisingly quite. No one wants to talk and there's tension in the air and once we were infront of our base, the four of them got down before I was able to park the car. At first it didn't matter to me, but then I realized that the time I spent parking the car would be spent to talk about the interogation without me. After all they don't really trust me. '''I '''was getting skeptical about joining the Center of Light. Everyone is so busy trying to finish of bank robbers and holdapers, no one even thinks of having relationships. I mean come on we're all supposed to be teenagers and all teenagers care about is love and fashion. And everyone here is wearing tights, I can't even see some clevage. I really should go get some girls. So I was trying to avoid Diana on my way out of our base, when all of a sudden red lights start to come to life all around our base. I counted from one to three and sure enough on my final counting Diana was yelling for me to go to our meeting table. I don't really know what's wrong with that chick's head but whatever. All around the table, I saw my group mates. We are what remains of Center of Light. From what I heard before COL used to have about twenty plus members but after the war, most of its members either died or decided to leave. I kinda pity Diana because Josh, the previous leader gave all the work to her. I doubt she ever wanted to work every single day trying to fight evil, but since no one will do it unless she does, she can not turn it down. "Stop staring at us Carel, it makes me shiver. For all we know you're imagining what's under our clothes!" The beautiful Eternity dei Giovani said while covering the most important part of her body with her hands. I was about to fight back, when an arrow flew across my head. "Stop playing around Carel, we need you in our next mission. According to the two mafias that we caught, a hostage taking incident will happen in the Star Mall at around 1pm. We need you to surround the whole mall with your flowers and make it act as a surveillance camera." "What do you mean use my flowers as surveilance cameras? I can't do that, how huge do you think is Star Mall? It's as big as two football fields!" Another arrow flew past my head, now it was barely missing my hair. Diana got up the table and then grab my t-shirt. "Carel, for the past 3 years that you have been part of COL, you have done nothing for the sake of COL. This is your chance to prove your worth. If you can't even do this small task, then you can't save the world." I swallowed my saliva. I can't believe what Diana has come to, she was never like this before. It's like all the stress of trying to save the world is getting into her. For some odd reason, I wished that someone would just create so much destruction and chaos all over the world to stop Diana from being this cold to everyone and if it takes boycotting this mission, then I'll do it. "I'll do it. When are we going to go?" I asked. "No-" Diana was about to answer now, when all of a sudden, Logan , Amethyst and Eternity stopped her. It was kind hard not to laugh while seeing them stumble and fall. "You're not actually thinking of going to the mall wearing that outfit right?" Eternity asked Diana. Diana looked at Logan and Amethyst for help but the two of them shooked their head. "It has been a long time since we last visited the mall, lately we have been patroling the night, stopping bank robberies and what not. You should try to enjoy this trip even if it is another mission. " With a big thanks to both Amethyst and Eternity, Diana, Logan and I actually looked fashionable while wearing our weapons. Which I never thought possible. The five of us entered the mall awkwardly. Since the five of us have been raised to be always be on our feet and fight monsters, it was actually weird to act like normal teenagers visiting a mall. It was also hard trying to find women to victimize when Diana keeps on giving me death glares and not to mention the evil aura that Eternity was giving away, I felt like I was going to be crushed by their death glares alone. We were about to find the perfect place to start setting up my plants, when all of a sudden the lights went out and I could hear doors closing. A mega phone was turned on and all around the room. "The mall is currently under the Black Knights. We request all the shopers to please stop moving and stop panicking or else we're going to kill you." An old shopper pointed his crane at the lights and screamed , "Stop disturbing my piece you stupid children!" We all looked at him and just like what the hostage takers said, the man ended up lifeless on the ground. We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 13:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:The Power of Darkness Category:Animalandia Category:123Lou321 Category:Center of Light Category:Black Knights Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon